


Dilek

by mardi89



Category: Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardi89/pseuds/mardi89
Summary: Song inspo:i love you by Billie Eilish





	Dilek

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a plot bunny down and it turned into this. I decided to post it right away since it was a spur of the moment type of thing.

He approaches but this time she doesn’t back away, doesn’t cover her lips with her fingers as he tilts his head down to hers. Their breaths intermingle, his pointed nose brushing her soft round one. Her eyes are closed so she can’t see the look in his eyes, but she can feel his lips ghost over hers. She thinks that she would hate this feeling of anticipation if she hadn’t experienced it before and knows what could come after. But he doesn’t do what she expects, what she so badly wants him to do. 

Instead he parts his lips against her closed ones and whispers, “I love you.”

He pulls away and her eyes flutter open and lips part in shock. His words tingle and burn on the sensitive skin of her mouth. Her eyes shift focus from his left to his right eye, trying to look in both at the same time but failing. Her heart thunders in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins making her feel lightheaded. 

She doesn’t have enough air to form the question:  _ what? _ But he must know by the look in her eyes because he says it again.

“I love you.”

This time a tear leaks out of his right eye as he says it. 

This time she doesn’t hold herself back, but steps up to him and brushes his tear away with the pad of her thumb. She’s standing so close to him, holding his face with one hand, the other on his chest over his heart. It’s beating so fast, in time with hers. 

Three words he never said. They shouldn’t have the power to entirely change her life, but they do. She had stopped fighting her feelings for him for some time now, and in her heart she knew he loved her back. But now hearing him say it, when he had  _ never _ said it, not even when he was wooing her, now she believed it.

Instead of saying it back she slides her left hand across the soft roughness of his beard and wraps her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in and tilting him down to her. She takes the kiss that she wanted from him. 

His lips are soft, but press hard. He draws in a long breath through his nose, as if she is giving him the kiss of life. His arms wrap around her, one anchored around her waist, his other hand sliding up her back to wind itself in her hair and cup the back of her neck. He breaks the kiss to exhale and tilt her head how he wants before he dives back in.

The hand that was on his neck is now in his hair. She gently tugs on the soft waves when he opens his mouth against hers and tastes her. The strange but reminiscent feeling of arousal trickles through her body. The shame that normally comes when she thinks of him like this is gone. She feels free to feel every feeling that comes to her for the first time maybe ever. 

His heart rate and breathing speed up impossibly more. He pulls her impossibly closer, his hands running along her back and through her hair and over her arms in an indistinguishable pattern. His ardor feels uncontrollable, like if she asked him to stop he wouldn’t know how to. But she doesn’t want him to stop, his intensity only spurs her on. 

She wraps her arms around his neck as he leads her backward a few steps until she’s pressed against the nearest wall. She can feel him unraveling, and if she thought him mad before, she was wrong. She hasn’t seen madness like this. He seemed to be experiencing true freedom for the first time, just like her. It’s as if all the feelings he’s ever felt are pouring out of him at once. She’s used to taking the brunt of his anger and jealousy and fear. But now he’s giving her every ounce of devotion, and happiness, and passion, and  _ love _ that he’s ever felt. 

She breaks the kiss to breathe, more for him than herself. He looks lost, pupils dilated from the intoxication of her. 

“Miran.” she doesn’t know why she whispers his name, but it feels like a prayer and an answer all at once. 

“Reyyan.” he whispers back as he stares at her mouth and brushes a curl out of her face. 

She tilts her face up to his, a breath away from his lips and whispers, “I love you.”

His teeth clack against hers for a moment because he can’t contain his smile, even to kiss her. She feels wetness drip on her cheek and she opens her eyes to see tears drip from his closed lashes. He’s so beautiful it hurts.

She pulls away to search his face.

“Miran? What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head and gives her a quick smile. 

“My dream came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my love for the sexual tension in their chemistry and a mighty need for an extra special love declaration from them. Hercai writers feel free to be inspired...


End file.
